dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Origin Crisis
Origin Crisis is a themed Downloadable Content Pack (DLC) for DC Universe Online which is set to be released on May 8th, 2013 for subscribers and May 15th, 2013 for non-subscribers. This pack includes a tenth power, Quantum, for the player to use. __TOC__ Story Content *'Quantum' power set: Time, Gravity and Space manipulation *Tier 5 Raids: Nexus of Reality, Paradox Wave *Tier 5 Operations: Brothers in Arms, Family Reunion *Tier 5 Simulation Challenges: The Hunt, Iconic Anomaly: Test Subject #1 Characters Locations *Krypton *Metropolis *Gotham Briefings *Briefings: Dire Warnings *Briefings: Luthor's Metropolis Feats *Origin Crisis feats Trailer Gallery File:TheCouncil1.jpg File:TheCouncil2.jpg File:OriginCrisis1.jpg File:OriginCrisis2.jpg File:OriginCrisis3.jpg File:OriginCrisis4.jpg Trivia *The events of Origin Crisis were first alluded to in the Lightning Strikes DLC. DLC Announcement taken from: http://forums.station.sony.com/dcuo/index.php?threads/announcing-origin-crisis.9239/ THE FABRIC OF REALITY IS IN JEOPARDY IN THE LATEST DLC FROM DC UNIVERSE ONLINE: ORIGIN CRISIS Heroes and Villains Wage War Across Time With Batman and Lex Luthor in Game’s Next DLC Pack SAN DIEGO – April 10, 2013 – Sony Online Entertainment, LLC (SOE) today announced the next chapter in the DC Universe™ Online (DCUO) story – Origin Crisis. DCUO’s seventh downloadable content (DLC) pack will offer new high-level multiplayer and solo adventures, and send players battling through time and alternate realities with Batman or Lex Luthor as they attempt to save or alter the origins of important Heroes and Villains. Origin Crisis will also introduce DCUO’s newest power set – Quantum! The new DLC will be available in May for download on the PC and PlayStation®3 computer entertainment system. “It is really interesting to explore ‘what if’ scenarios, and we cannot wait for our players to experience the twists Origin Crisis will introduce to the story in DCUO,” said Jens Andersen, Creative Director, DC Universe Online. “In this DLC, players will travel through time to play out alternate histories and futures. What would happen to Metropolis if Superman worked for Lex Luthor? What if Bruce Wayne became an evil assassin instead of a vigilante? These are the stories and realities that the players will experience and influence.” Origin Crisis offers players a fresh narrative with increased thrills and dangers. Brainiac has been defeated, but the war is not over. This new chapter will offer Heroes and Villains an array of adventures through new Raids and Operations as the Future Lex Luthor and Future Batman wage a war through time and the very fabric of reality. The two will muster their forces in an attempt to change foundational events in the lives of iconic characters and alter their futures. As the story unfolds, players will have access to an assortment of new multiplayer adventures and solo simulations. Origin Crisis will feature: New Quantum Controller Power Set – Manipulate time, control gravity and twist the very fabric of space itself! Two challenging new Raids Two new Hero Origin Operations Two new Villain Origin Operations Iconic Anomalies – Two new Solo Simulation Challenges New Gear, including Tier 5 PvE Gear and new Iconic-inspired Gear New Feats, Collections and Trophies DCUO’s Origin Crisis DLC pack will be a free download for the game’s Legendary members and will be available for purchase to Free and Premium players via the PlayStation®Network, the in-game Marketplace, or for PC players via the DCUniverseOnline.com website. ---- Creative Dirextor Letter: Hello DCUO community! We are so excited to start talking about''' Origin Crisis''' - our latest and seventh DLC for DC Universe Online. The story in Origin Crisis is the culmination of plots we have been developing for years. As more details come to light in the coming weeks, I hope and think you will be amazed at the fact we have been telling this story from two directions through time, and at how deeply tied it has been to some of our previous DLCs. For me personally, Origin Crisis represents a significant milestone in the growth and evolution of DC Universe Online. To give you a little perspective on that: When I first came on board and began talking to Jim Lee about what I felt we needed to accomplish with this story and this world, one of the first things we talked about was an origin event for our players. I wanted to make sure you were all very integrated into the world. This wasn’t so much to define your origin as much as an attempt to justify your presence to other people in the game - to give everyone a common touchstone to explain all these new characters standing next to Superman in the Watchtower. Once we finished with our first story pitch, I put a name to it - Origin Crisis. While the main title for DCUO obviously changed and didn’t include the Origin Crisis tagline, the core elements of the story stayed true. We all saw the stunning results when we unveiled the game’s opening cut scene and set the stage for all of you to create your own hero or villain. Now, years later, we’re finally bringing those events fully to light in this new chapter of the story that gave each of you a place in this rich universe. I couldn’t think of a more appropriate title. Without further ado, let’s talk about Origin Crisis! Quantum Powers Yup, that’s right…we’re adding a NEW POWER to the game! This is our 10th power set. It will feature the usual Damage role as well as a Controller role. The trees are themed around Time and Space. You will be able to do some amazing things with power manipulation and crowd control effects. By altering time, manipulating gravity, and folding space, you will be able to slow down opponents, change their density, or even teleport behind them for a surprise attack. The special effects are amazing and we thank everyone at CERN for splitting atoms and giving us the visual inspiration we needed for this exciting new power set. We know you’re going to love this new way to play a controller in DCUO. Origin Operations and Raids Our focus in Origin Crisis and what makes me so excited to finally share it with you is the return of deep, comic book storylines and challenging group content. In Origin Crisis, this means two new Origin Operations per faction, in alternate versions of Gotham City and Metropolis, and two powerful Raids across time itself. Timelines are distorted, the past is in ruins, and the future is in jeopardy. How would Gotham City and Metropolis change if Batman’s and Superman’s origin stories were fundamentally…different? You’ll get to find out. You’ll get to stand in Crime Alley on that fateful night when the Waynes were gunned down in front of a young Bruce. You’ll get to storm the House of El to reach the rocket destined to carry Kal’El to Earth. And then you’ll get to decide - what actions will you take to tip these events toward the side of good or evil? Then you’ll follow Future Batman or Future Lex Luthor in a war across time and against each other to alter the origins of countless iconic heroes and villains. But there is a cost to corrupting time, and a greater threat lurks within - the Paradox created as a result of your actions. Only you have the power to stop it before it destroys reality itself. Will you survive the Paradox Wave? Iconic Anomalies Future Batman and Luthor are desperately trying to undo damage that has been done to reality itself, and are always running tests on key origin moments to see how changing them could affect the timeline. Two such tests are being introduced in the form of Iconic Anomaly solo missions. You will get to step into a simulation to test changes to origin stories, playing as one of two iconic characters: Huntress and Bizarro. Tier 5 Gear Of course, there are also rewards. We are introducing a new set of Tier gear to collect. This will have a nice hefty stat increase to boost your character’s power, and some terrific looks inspired by long requested iconic characters. We can’t wait to unveil these new looks that have traveled back in time and risen from the depths of the ocean, right into your eager hands. There you have it, Origin Crisis revealed. Stay tuned, though, because Mepps and I are looking forward to organizing a bunch of livestreams over the coming weeks to fill you in on the details of what’s mentioned above. We’ll be joined by other developers who can demonstrate all the exciting elements they worked so hard to create. We can’t wait to share more. Until then, take care and we’ll see you in game! Jens Andersen Creative Director DC Universe Online Sony Online Entertainment Category:DLC Category:Glossary Category:Origin Crisis